Power Rangers: Crisis of the Morphing Grid
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: An evil Ranger has been going around from Grid to Grid absorbing the power of the Rangers of those Grids, now he has landed in the strongest grid which is home to the Legendary Force and Ninja Steel Ranger, so together with an ancient sage and a Princess from a different grid they must summon several ranger teams to save all of the Morphing Grids!
1. Into the Grid part 1

Unknown Grid sector

"You think can hide from me, Crystal Ranger?" a Dark Power Ranger said as he walked through the hallway looking for something

"NO!" a red ranger appeared with his sword out and tried to slash the Dark Ranger, only for the sword to be caught with one hand and wrenched out of the Red Rangers hand

"Pity, I thought that maybe the Power Rangers: Terra Force could finally give me a worthy hunt, but it looks like the only worthy thing I found in this Grid sector is your team's sixth ranger: The Crystal Ranger, now where is she?" the Dark Ranger asked

"I'm never giving her location up, especially to you" the red ranger said as he stared down the enemy

"My lord, we have dealt with the Black and Pink rangers" a new Red Ranger said

"Thank you very much, Dark Echo Red" the first Dark Ranger said

"Of course, my Lord Imperial Ranger" Dark Echo Red said

"You won't get away with this" Terra Force Red said

"Oh, but I already have" the Imperial Ranger said as he killed Terra Force red "Locate the Crystal Ranger now!"

"Yes my lord" Dark Echo Red said

* * *

"This way Princess" Terra Force Green said

"But what about the others?" the Crystal Ranger asked

"There's no time. They already have gotten Slade, Cheyenne and Drake" Terra Force Green said

"All the more reason for me to stay here" the Crystal Ranger said

"Aurora, if the Imperial Ranger gets his hands on you, then the Inter-dimensional Grand Morphing Grid will be in danger" Terra Force Green said

"Bart I" Aurora said

"I know Princess, and I you" Bart said before he activated a device. "Now this beacon will lead a couple of ranger teams from the IGMD to Grid sector you arrive in, I just hope it will be enough"

"Thank you Bart" Aurora said before the device opened a portal and stepped through it, once the portal was close Bart turned to see the Imperial Ranger behind him

"You shouldn't have done that Terra Force Green" Imperial said

"I'm a sucker for love" Bart said

"I see" Imperial said as he drew his own sword and stabbed Bart through the heart "You have only delayed my plans, and since you have sent a beacon out I will use my own beacon. But you were the last of the Terra Force Ranger to survive. So I will give you the honour of a painless death"

"I know it will be" Bart said as he brought up his fist "Time to be the last of the Imperials. TERRA FORCE DETONATION GREEN!" Bart said blowing himself up with the ship. Soon where a space station was nothing but pieces of scrap and a black energy sphere

"Interesting tactic, but it was useless. Now which grid did you send the Crystal ranger to, and when I find her I'll drain her powers with an ranger teams that helps her" Imperial said as the Dark Echo rangers showed up

* * *

Legendary Force Grid Sector

"Man am I bored" Nagisa said

"We haven't had much action since we were rescued by the Ninja Steel rangers" Sugino said

"You're welcome for that by the way" Maehara the red Ninja Steel ranger said

"Oh shut up, like we needed rescue" Karma said

"Hey, you guys were sealed by Shadogun and we have to step up and save your asses" Maehara said

"Anyway, try not to antagonise the new ranger team okay?" Nagisa said

"Hey guys, what's that?" Sugino said as a portal formed over head

"I've no clue" Suguya said

"So think we should you know?" Nagisa asked

"I think so" Karma said "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they shouted

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" Karma, Sugino and Nagisa shouted becoming the legendary Red, Green and Silver Rangers

"STEEL TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Maehara and Suguya shouted becoming the red and gold Ninja Steel rangers, they got their weapons out just in time to see a blue light shoot down from the portal

"What is it?" Nagisa said preparing his trident weapon as the beam revealed a female ranger dressed in a silver and white outfit with metallic cyan trim

"A ranger?" Sugino asked

"But which one?" Suguya asked

"I don't know, but we should take her to Apex" Karma said

* * *

"I've never seen an energy signature like this one" Irina said

"So where is she from?" Nakamura asked

"What if she's from a different sector of the IDMG?" Nagisa asked

"There are more?" Yada asked

"There are tons, and we only know of those of the keys we've used" Nagisa said

"And you know this how?" Yada asked

"I regularly study the library of the Apex Sentinel" Nagisa said

"Interesting, do you think she has more keys you could use?" Irina asked

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait until she's woken up" Karma said

"And who knows how long that will take" Nagisa said

* * *

"Where am I?" Aurora asked as she woke up and looked around, she saw her morpher on the bedside table, she also looked down and saw she was wearing a simple white shirt and black tights with grey socks

"Sorry, those are the standard hospital dress" a voice said as Aurora looked around

"Who are you?" Aurora asked

"I'm Megu Kataoka" Meg said as she looked over the information

"Where am I, what grid is this?" Aurora asked

"I don't know the actual grid number of anything" Meg said

"What team operates here?" Aurora asked

"Legendary Force, Ninja Steel and Mighty Morphin. Though that last team has retired" Meg said

"Are you sure?" Aurora asked

"I'm sure since I'm Ninja Steel White" Kataoka said

"Thank goodness" Aurora said

"Why?" Kataoka asked concerned

"Because outside of the original morphing grid; this is the strongest grid" Aurora said

"What?" Kataoka asked "Are you sure?"

"I am" Aurora said smiling before she became concerned "Which means that it is more important than ever to defend this grid since if he comes and absorbs all of it, then we are truly doomed" Aurora frowned

* * *

"So what threat are we facing?" Karma asked as Kataoka left the room

"Some other rangers" Kataoka said "Only they went Psycho"

"Psycho, are you sure?" Karma asked

"Why would I lie about something like that" Kataoka said

"We should tell Karasuma and the others" Karma said

"Yeah we should, but when Aurora is well enough to explain things" Kataoka said

"Aurora?" Karma asked

"The name of the ranger you rescued" Kataoka said

"I see" Karma said before the alarms sounded "Come on"

"You got it" Kataoka said as they raced off

* * *

"What is it?" Nagisa asked as the two teams of power rangers

"This guy showed up" Koro said as he showed a ranger in a black costume with gold and silver accents.

"So who is this guy?" Maehara asked

"We're not sure" Karasuma said

"Anyway he's going down. So who's going?" Karma asked

"Legendary Force, go" Karasuma said

"You got it, ready guys!" Karma shouted

"READY!" the others said

"It's morphing time" Karma said as they all drew their morphers

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" the shouted morphing into their ranger forms

* * *

"Now where is this guy?" Karma asked as he looked around the location.

"THERE" Nagisa said spotting the mysterious ranger, who upon having a closer look revealed that the gold and silver details were a sash like stripe of silver with gold outlining it, silver bracers and greaves with gold trim five gold stripes on his helmet with a wide 'v' shaped visor.

"Hello rangers" the new ranger said

"And you are?" Nakamura asked

"I'm the Imperial Ranger; the grand emperor of the Morphing grids" the Imperial Ranger said

"What are you talking about?" Sugino asked

"Simple, I will be the strongest ranger in the Grand Morphing grid because I will be the **only** ranger in the Grand Morphing grid" the Imperial Ranger said

"We don't think so" Karma said before charging in

"Well, you're boring" the Imperial Ranger said as he flash stepped up to Karma and drove his knee before flash stepping over to Yada and Nakamaur, driving them into the ground

"TRIDENT STRIKE!" Nagisa shouted powering up his trident before swinging at the Imperial Ranger who side stepped it and drew his sword, slashing at Nagisa releasing a wave of gold and black energy at the rangers making them fly back

* * *

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Yoshida asked

"The Imperial Ranger" Aurora said as she walked into the main headquarters

"You're up" Kataoka said

"Get them back here" Aurora said

"Why?" Yoshida asked

"Because he has killed dozens of rangers, including my team. Heck my team's Green Ranger tried to take him down with an explosion and since he's standing there, the attack failed" Auroa said

"Irina, do it!" Karasuma ordered

"Starting emergency transport" Irina said as they watched the rangers turn into light and get transported back

"Take them to the med bay hurry!" Karasuma said before turning to Aurora "Okay, time to talk, about who that was and why he was attacking us" Karasuma scowled

"Very well" Aurora said

* * *

"You want to run that by us again?" Sugino asked

"Yes, as you know there are several different morphing grids, each one with their own ranger team, well in his original Grid the Imperial ranger was the strongest of his team, until a monster attacked and nearly wiped them all out" Aurora explained

"So how did they stop this monster?" Nagisa asked

"By combining their powers and giving them to the Imperial Ranger who in turned did destroy the monster. Only something happened that they were not expecting, the combined power drove the Imperial Ranger mad causing him to attack his team and find the grid point of his world

"Grid point?" Karma asked

"It is where other morphing grids can be accessed" Aurora said

"Interesting, so what happened next?" Karasuma asked

"He started to go from grid to gird destroying rangers after stealing their powers. Pretty soon he discovered his own team of power rangers: The Dark Echo Rangers" Aurora said

"Dark Echo?" Nakamura asked

"Yes, they were corrupted by their enemies turning them from guardians of light to destroyers of light. The Imperial Ranger discovered them and he gave them an offer, join him as his generals or die" Aurora explained

"Wait generals, you mean this guy has foot soldiers and possibly monsters?" Sugino asked shocked

"I don't know" Aurora said

"What happened to your team?" Yada asked

"We were the Power Rangers Terra Force, so we drew our powers from the Earth itself to fight the Astral Empire" Aurora said

"Then what happened" Nakamura asked

"We had just defeated the Mastermind of the Empire and were about to destroy his space station when the Imperial Ranger and his Dark Echo Rangers showed up. They took down my team's Black and Pink Rangers; their names were Drake and Cheyenne, the it was Slade the red ranger next was Sean the blue before, Kelly the Yellow ranger. Finally Bart our green ranger sent me away before blowing up the station with a forbidden technique. But as you can see that failed; my friends sacrificed themselves for nothing" Aurora explained

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sugino said

"Don't be, I have a plan, you see he can only fight one team at a time, don't know why which is why I'm hoping you'll help me" Aurora said

"In what?" Nakamura asked

"In summoning other teams from their respective grids to here to form an army to stop him" Aurora said

"But that would cause" Isogai said

"Yes, a Shatter Grid event, something all Power Rangers know not to do, but I fear we may not have a choice" Aurora said

"I'm sorry what?" Irina asked

"A Shatter Grid event is where something happens a large amount of morphing feedback causes the Morphing Grid to shatter, breaking reality" Karasuma said "Only its usually started by the villains, not the rangers themselves" Karasuma said

"I have to go and see something" Nagisa said

"What?" Irina asked before Nagisa turned into silver light and disappeared

"Where did he go?" Aurora asked

* * *

"Okay, so I better come here before we trigger a Shatter Grid" Nagisa said as he saw the morphing grid cast red lightning everywhere while it was vibrating upon entering the Apex Sentinel

"I was worried about this" a wise voice said as the red Cosmic Power armour suit appeared before him "This Imperial Ranger is a threat to the Inter-Dimensional Morphing Grid" the suit said

"Zordon?" Nagisa asked

"In a manner of speaking" Zordon said

"Incredible, you're using the cosmic armour to talk to me, for wherever your trapped" Nagisa said

"Yes I am, now there is not enough time, since the Imperial Ranger has started a Shattered Grid event, you must gather as many ranger teams from the Grand Morphing Grid as you can to prevent a Cataclysm across the Grand Grid" Zordon said "But you can't bring them all along at the same time"

"So how many should I bring out first?" Nagisa asked

"You will know soon, besides it is time" Zordon said

"Time, time for what?" Nagisa asked before he was teleported back to APEX "that was interesting"

* * *

"Nagisa, you okay man?" Maehara asked

"You can say that" Nagisa said

"What happened?" Maehara asked

"You wouldn't believe me" Nagisa said

"About what" Maehara said

"Nagisa Shiota" Zordon said as the red cosmic armour appeared

"What the?" Maehara asked

"Now, choose the first seven to enter your world" Zordon said making visions of the other ranger teams appeared

"Okay, let's see" Nagisa said

"Shouldn't Aurora and the others be here?" Maehara asked

"We are" Karma said as the other two ranger teams and Aurora appeared, but at the sight of Zordon's avatar they were shocked

"Very well, Karma Akabane, Yuma Isogai, Tomohito Sugino, Toka Yada, Rio Nakamura, Nagisa Shiota, Princess Aurora. You seven will pick the first teams to enter this world"

"No way" Karma asked

"So what will your choices be?" Zordon asked making the chosen rangers confused until Aurora nodded to herself and walked forward

* * *

"Dino Charge" Aurora said

"Excellent choice" Zordon said as he produced a ranger key of the red Dino Charge ranger

"Turbo" Nagisa said as the red Turbo key was passed to him

"In Space" Yada said as the red space Ranger key was given to her

"Lost Galaxy" Nakamura said grabbing the red lost galaxy ranger key

"Wild Force" Sugino shouted as the red wild force ranger was given to her

"Jungle Fury's hand to hand will be helpful" Karma said as he was given the red Jungle Fury key

"I'm guessing SPD could help as well" Isogai said as he was given the red ranger key

"Good choices, these ranger teams will be the first ones to help us, but we have to hurry since we have no idea where the Imperial Ranger and his forces could be located" Zordon said

"But how are we going to bring them here?" Yada asked

"With this" Zordon said as the back wall of the room shifted away revealing a row of ring with a console appearing out of the floor "The Ranger Gate, a device I built before hiding in the room"

"Karasuma's going to be pissed when he sees this" Karma said

"Either way we have to activate it" Nagisa said "So who's first?"

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so to kick off the New Year of 2020 I thought I would go back to my Power Rangers fics and start a new one based around the cool Shattered Grid concept and have the Assassination Classroom teams interact with different ranger teams from different areas or morphing grids, now each team will be represented by a different anime each, so what animes will be here; you can look forward to the likes of Zoids, Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, My Hero Academia, Promised Neverland and more. Now the only teams I haven't got yet are Time Force, Mystic Force and RPM, but hopefully you guys can help me there, plus I might do some Sentai teams as well; not sure yet**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and Happy New Year**


	2. Into the Grid Part 2

"Should we really be doing this?" Maehara asked

"What do you mean?" Karma asked

"We're about to pull seven ranger teams out of their dimensions and into ours, meaning anything could happen" MAehara said

"I agree" Okano said

"What if we don't do this?" Karma asked

"We need the help" Nakamura said

"Do not worry I'll help them, since their dimensions might have a version of me in them" Zordon said "So that might make it easier"

"Still, I don't think take this lightly" Maehara said

"We're not" Karma said

"But what if they see us as a threat" Kimura said

"They won't" Zordon said "At least I hope not

"What about if their powers glitch out?" Okano asked

"They won't" Karma said

"Who do you know?" Kataoka asked

* * *

'I was thinking the same thing, but if we're using the Ranger keys to bring them here, then maybe just maybe' Nagisa thought as he went up to the portal gate and pulled out the red Turbo key. 'he goes nothing' he said pulling out his morpher. He then inserted the key into it and placed his own ranger key into his morpher "Time for a legend, SHIFT INTO TURBO!" he said turning the key activating the gate making a lake of energy appear in the ring of the gate, soon five lights were shining in the gate before they shot out and landed on the platform

"Where are we?" a guy wearing green said

"I have no idea" a guy in blue said

"You alright Akiza?" the guy in red said

"I think so" Akiza the girl in pink said

"Okay, you, where are we and what's going on" the guy in green said

"Easy Crow" the guy in Red said

"I'm Nagisa Shiota, and I'm the Silver Legendary Force Ranger"

"In that case I'm Yusei Fudo, the Red Turbo Ranger" Yusie said

"Nice to meet you, look we wouldn't have brought you to our morphing grid, but this is serious" Nagisa said

"What is?" Yusei asked as he saw what appeared to be Nagisa's team fighting with another team

"We're looking at a possible Shatter Grid level event" Nagisa said

"Come again?" Turbo Blue asked

"A Shatter Grid event is where the morphing grid is under attack, breaking it. So if we're here that must mean that all of the grids are under attack" Yusei said

"And that's bad?" Turbo Yellow asked with a slight French accent

"Very, because it will result in our worlds being destroyed" Yusei said

"Nagisa?" Yada asked walking over

"What's up?" Nagisa asked

"I'm up to bring my choice through" Yada said as she flicked her morpher out ready to energise the key and insert into the gate slot

"Next team is coming in" Nagisa said to the Turbo rangers "we'll do introduction once everyone's arrived"

"Sounds good" Yusei said

* * *

"Okay, Time for a Legend, LET'S ROCKET!" she shouted as the portal opened again as a lake of energy, she covered her eyes while she went to her morpher before five new lights appeared, but something was wrong as Yada felt herself being pushed back by some force. Nagisa saw this and braced her as the five new lights appeared as the Space rangers

"That was weird" Space Red said

"No kidding" Space blue said

"Incredible, I never would expect that we would travel into a different dimension" Space Black said

"evidence of your inter-dimensional morphing grid ytheory?" Space Yellow asked

"Hey are you okay?" Space Pink said as she and the sixth Space ranger check on Nagisa and Yada

"we're fine, just some major kick back there that we weren't expecting" Nagisa said

"Just as long as you're not hurt" Space Red said

"Just a little sore" Yada said

* * *

"Okay, I think it's my turn" Nakamura said as she walked up to the gate and flicked out her morpher out and inserted the key and nodded as she looked up "Time for a Legend: GO GALACTIC!" she shouted turning the key making the gate open again, this time six light were shining, but in the middle was a white light which was a soccer ball, which collided with her face

"RIO!" Karma exclaimed making the other rangers snicker and giggled

"GOAL!" Galaxy red said exiting the gate

"Um" Galaxy Green said

"I don't think that was a goal Davis" Galaxy Blue said

"What make you say that?" Davis asked

"Because humans aren't goals you idiot" Galaxy Yellow said

"Hi" Nakamura growled

"I'm sorry" Davis said

"No worries" Nakamura said

"She's about to kill him" Space Red muttered as he walked up to Galaxy Pink and placed a hand on her shoulder "You okay Kari?"

"Yeah I am" Kari, Galaxy Pink said

"Huh, they're siblings" Kataoka said

"So who's next?" Maehara asked

* * *

"My turn" Sugino said inserting the key and taking a deep breath and inserted it into the gate control while flicking out his morpher

"You okay Sugino?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, just nervous" Sugino said

"Well the last three times worked, what's to say the fourth one won't" Nagisa said

"Nakamura got kicked in the face by a ball" Sugino said

"And that was quite funny" Karma snickered before being elbowed

"You got this man" Nagisa said

"Alright; Time for a legend; WILD ACCESS!" Sugino said starting up the gate making six lights appear, two of them being similar. "HIT THE DECK!" he joked as the six rangers appeared

"OW!" Wild Force White said

"That's my line" Wild Force Red said

"Easy Bit" Wild Force Blue said as he helped his team leader off the floor

"You okay Lena?" the sixth Wild Force ranger said

"So where are we?" Wild Force Yellow asked

"They'll explain later, once everyone's here" Space Red said

"Understood" Wild Force Yellow asked

* * *

"My to bring in my team" Isogai said flicking out his morpher before he inserted the key "Time for a Legend; SPD EMERGENCY!" he shouted as the gate started up again showing six new light, Isogai took a step to the side as a group of six new rangers rolled out of the gate, each one of them wearing some kind of special uniform

"Shirley!" SPD Red said helping SPD Pink up

"I'm alright, but Lulu where are we?" Shirley asked

"Lulu?" Karma snorted

"Karma" Nagisa warned

"So anybody want to tell us where we are?" SPD Yellow asked placing her arm under her large bust making most of teh female rangers there kind of jealours of them

"We will explain once the last two teams arrive" Karma said as he walked up to the platform

"Interesting, multiple ranger teams, shouldn't this affect the morphing grid or something?" SPD Blue asked

"I have a theory about that" Space Black said

"Things will be explained soon" Karma said

"You're up next Karma" Sugino said

* * *

"I got this" Karma said as he took out the ranger key he was give along with his morpher, he inserted the key into the gate control before activating his morpher "Time for a Legend; JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he shouted activating the portal

"That's cool" SPD Green said

"Here they come" Sugino said as the Red and Blue Jungle Fury rangers showed up first, and caught Jungle Fury yellow before Jungle Fury Violet and White showed up last

"Purple, wasn't excepting that" Isogai said

"I would say more violet" Nagisa said

"Okay where are we?" Jungle Red asked

"Calm down you damn hot head" Jungle Blue said

"Yuki, Kyo" Jungle Yellow said

"You guys okay?" Jungle White asked

"Just feels like whiplash" Jungle Fury Red said rubbing his neck

"I agree" Jungle Blue said

"Interesting" Jungle Violet said

"What is it?" Jungle Yellow asked

"There's a feeling of immense energy here, if I didn't know any better I would say we're in the presence of several other power ranger teams" he said

"Really?" Jungle Yellow asked happily

"Yes, not princess if you will" Karma said

* * *

"Very well, Nagisa if I could borrow your morpher" Aurora said

"Sure" Nagisa said throwing his morpher to Aurora.

"Now I have a basic premise of these morphers, so I'm sorry if I don't use it right" Aurora said inserting the key into the gate control and turning the key "DINO CHARGE UNLEASH THE POWER!" she shouted making the gate work as six light shone bright

"You may want to stand back" Aurora said as the six lights landed in front of them

"Wow, that was fun" Dino Charge Gold said "Where are the others

"Others?" Aurora asked as four more lights shone bright before four more landed

"Oh there they are" Dino Charge Gold said

"That was fun" a grey ranger said

"You okay Tamaki?" Dino Charge Pink said

"I think so" he said

"Now what in the name of the morphing grid is going on here" Dino Charge Red asked

* * *

"I don't think we've encountered this ranger team before" Nakamura said

"Yeah especially a ten ranger team" Karma said

"I'm sorry for suddenly bringing you here, but we are facing a crisis" Aurora said

"Which is?" Space Red asked

"An event that will affect all of our morphing grids" Aurora said

"You're not talking about one of those are you?" Lulu said

"I am, I'm talking about a massive Shattered Grid event that will affect everyone here and those we have yet to summon

"But how?" Dino Charge Pink asked afraid

"An evil ranger dubbed the Imperial ranger, he's been going from grid to grid killing power rangers and absorbing their powers" Aurora said

"Including your team I take it?" Yusei asked

"Yes, sadly. One of my rangers even blew himself up to try and stop him, and all it did was slow him down"

"No why" Davis said

"Then how are we going to stop him?" Jungle Fury Red asked

"Together" Zordon said as he took over, "I know it may seem impossible, but together we can finally over come him here and now, before he can continue to conquer all of the Inter-Dimensional Morphing Grids"

"So I was right" Space Black said

"Incredible" Galaxy Green said

"What backup does he have?" Jungle Fury Violet said

"The Dark Echo Power Rangers" Aurora said

"Oh great" Bit said

"Another group of evil rangers" Space Red said

"Been there done that" Davis growled

"Which team hasn't" Maehara said

"But there is something we're seriously missing here" Jungle Fury Red sad

"And that is?" Zordon asked

"Who are we all?" Jungle Fury red

"I believe it is time to introduce us all" Zordon said "I am Zordon, the sage and guardian of the Morphing Grid" making everyone there quiet down in awe

* * *

"Okay, I'm Yusei, and these are Jack, Crow, Sherry and Akiza and we're the Turbo Power Rangers"

"I'm Tai, with me are Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Sora and Joe. We're the Power Rangers in Space"

"I'm Davis, and with me are Cody, TK, Yolei, Kari and Ken" Davis smiled "We're the Power Ranger Lost Galaxy"

"Nice to meet you I'm Bit these are Brad, Naomi, Lita, Leon and Van. And we're the Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"Hello, I'm Lelouch and these are my teammates; Rivalz, Gino, Milly, Shirley and Suzaku; and we're the Power Rangers SPD"

"Hey there, I'm Kyo and these are Yuki, Tohru, Shigure and Hatsuharu and we're the Power Rangers Jungle Fury" Kyo said smirking

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Karma, next to me are Yuma, Tomohito, Rio, Toka and Nagisa and we're the Power Rangers Legendary Force" Karma smirked

"Hey guys, I'm Eijiro and these are Tenya, Izuku, Hanta, Ochako, Mirio, Shoto, Tamaki, Momo and Toshinori and together, we're the Power Rangers Dino Charge" Eijiro said

"Greetings, I'm Hirito and with me are Justice, Teisei, Megu, Hinata and Sosuke we form the Power Rangers Shinobi Alloy, or the easier to say Ninja Steel" Maehara said

"I am Princess Aurora Skylight of the Power Rangers Terra Force"

"And I am Zordon, welcome, now I know some of you are more comfortable using their family names then please tell us and we will accommodate you. Now I suggest everyone rests up before the Imperial ranger strikes"

"YES SIR!" they all shouted

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, and not much to talk about with this chapter since it was just summoning the different ranger teams, so who is who? I'll tell you; Turbo is Yugioh 5D's, In Space is Digimon Adventure, Lost Galaxy is Digimon 02, Wild Force is Zoids (mostly New Centur Zeo with a character from Guardian Force) SPD is Code Geass, Jungle Fury is Fruits Basket (not sure why), Dino Charge is My Hero Academia and like last time Legendary Force/Super Megaforce and Ninja are Assassination Classroom.**

**Now if you are looking for another good crossover go check out my buddy Mrotrax's Spider and the Rangers which seems to be sorting up the same sort of thing, only with original teams and its a seriously good fic **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside of the grid**


	3. First Encounters

The Imperial Ranger stood in what appeared to be an old fortress like ship

"Who was the last owner of this ship?" Dark Echo Black asked

"Kageros of the Umbra Armada" Dark Echo Pink said

"And of course he was killed by the Legendary Force rangers" Dark Echo Yellow said

"But this is an opportunity for us" Dark Echo Blue said

"Why is that?" Dark Echo Red asked

"Because we can produce monsters, and foot soldiers to fight and tire out the ranger making it easier" Dark Echo Blue said

"Not a bad idea" the Imperial Ranger said "It would be nice to have some help around here" he said

"So why don't we start?" Dark Echo Pink asked

"Because we are in a new grid and we don't know anything about this place" Dark Echo Blue said

"So what is the first step of our plan my lord?" Dark Echo Red asked

"We find out what the Ranger's have planned" Imperial said

* * *

"One dark cherry ripe milkshake please" Yada said resting against the counter of the juice bar

"Not to sound rude or anything, but you look like crap, even for your extra job" the waitress Hibiki Sakura said as she fixed Yada's milkshake

"Yeah, something bad has happened" Yada said

"Bad enough for some scouts and riders to join you?" Hibiki asked handing the shake over

"Try more like other rangers" Yada said

"What, so we talking the back up team or" Hibiki said

"Classified" Kataoka said joining them before a white milkshake was slid over to her

"Your usual" Hibiki said

"Thanks" Kataoka said

"Man things are sure different then when Mr Takaoka ran the please, but Mr Saiba's good too" Yada smiled

"So who are you guys facing?" Hibiki asked

"Classified, I'm sorry Hibs but we can't tell you" Kataoka asked

"Okay, okay I get it; did you want me to inform the others though" Hibiki said

"Not if they have their own troubles" Yada said

"Okay" Hibiki said

* * *

"Let's see, this will be the perfect spot" Dark Echo Blue said as he looked around the town square before he pulled out a cube and threw it into the air "Let's see how these Shadeoids work" he said before dozens of black armoured lizard like creatures erupted from the cube making those in the square start to scream and run around until a flash of pink arrived

"Where did these guys come from" Yada asked drawing her saber and attacking the Shadeoids before she saw a weird looking blue ranger who landed in front of her

"Greeting, Pink Ranger, I am the Blue Dark Echo Ranger, I serve the Imperial Ranger as one of his generals" he said bowing, before crossing his arms over his chest before throwing them out creating four arms of astral energy

"That's not good" Yada said drawing her blaster and firing at the arms, which caught the energy before absorbing the energy into his body

"While I must admit that I am absorbing the energy; but sadly I must give it to my pink associate" he said

"Wait, you can only absorb energy of your own colour?" Yada asked

"Yes, but the Imperial Ranger can absorb all of them and still use them" Dark Echo Blue said before grabbing Yada by the helmet and throwing her into a wall knocking her around confusing her

* * *

"What is that?" Yusei asked hearing an alarm

"That's the alarm" Maehara said

"I'm scanning the area, Shadoids!" Irina shouted

'Where?" Karma asked

"Three different areas, The waterfront, the school district and the town centre" Irina said

"Well being pirates we'll take the waterfront" Karma said

"We'll handle the school district" Maehara said

"What about the town centre?" Davis asked

"I'm going to go" Yusei said

"Same here, you TK?" Matt asked

"Sure why not" TK said shrugging

"I'm in" Lena said

"I'll join in as well" Shigure said

"Don't think you're leaving me out of the fun" Milly said

"Alright team, let's head out" Yusei said

* * *

"Shame, I was hoping you would be tougher" Dark Echo Blue said

"Oh yeah, try us then!" Yusei shouted as the group calmly walked out of the shadows before glaring at the evil blue ranger

"Interesting, several rangers, but also composed of different ranger teams, I was not expecting this" Dark Cho Blue said "But it will be an interesting challenge"

"This guy reminds of the Psycho rangers"

"Guy, isn't that the pink ranger of that Legendary force?" Lena asked

"Yes it is, and it appears she's not in good shape." Shigure said before deflecting a Shadeoid away before standing his ground

"Guys, you know what to do" Yusei said

"Right, ITS MORPHING TIME!" They all shouted

"Interesting" Dark Echo Blue said

"Shift into Turbo!" Yusei shouted as he activate his morpher by inserting a key like device into a slot on his morpher "Red Lightning Turbo Power" he said crossing his arms over his chest before throwing them to the side covering himself in red energy which formed his costume before the helmet formed around his red "Red Turbo Ranger

"Let's Rocket!" Matt said flipping open his morphed and inserting the code before a bright burst of blue light surrounded him before disputing revealing his ranger suit while a symbol lit up on his helmet "Blue Space ranger"

"GO GALACTIC!" TK shout pressing the green button on his morpher making it release a surge of green energy revealing his ranger costume while he crossed his hands in front of his face to reveal his helmet "Lost Galaxy Green!"

"WILD ACCESS!" Lena shouted into her phone like morpher, before closing it as it took on a four legged look and ran ahead giving Lena her costume before her helmet formed with a tiger's growl "Noble Tiger!" she shouted "Wild Force White Ranger!"

"SPD Emergency" Milly said shoving her morpher forward before a flash of yellow light shot out and formed her uniform before she back flipped as the light surrounded her before the red siren like lights went off "SPD Yellow!" she shouted

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash" Shigure shouted opening up the wolf shaped morpher revealing a bell which he rang creating a purple aura which surrounded him while he perform a kata before the aura turned into his suit before a helmet formed on his head from the left over aura. "With the Courage of a wolf- JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER" Shigure said

* * *

"Interesting I was not expecting this at all" Dark Echo Blue said as he placed his hand onto his helmet before he side stepped Matt who attacked with his Astro Axe before he blocked TK's Quasar Saber and Lena's baton

"WOLF BEAM!" Shigure shouted as beams of purple light was fired out of his morpher at Dark Echo Blue who used his astral arms to block the beams giving Milly and opening from behind with Yusei using their melee weapons to score a hit on the evil blue ranger making him lose his aim, while opening him up to TK and Matt attacking at the same time.

"Nice shot" Lena said

"That doesn't mean he's about to go down" Milly said

"Anyway he's not our objective" Yusei said

"you're right, I'll go get her" Milly said

"I don't think so' Dark Echo Blue said as he was about to head for Milly when Yusei and TK jumped in the way and crossed their sword blocking him "I will finish off that Pink pest"

"We won't let you" Milly said glaring at him under her helmet.

"Like you can" Dark Echo Blue said as he conjured a blade for blue energy

"Be...careful, he can" Yada tried to stand up, only to be caught by Milly

"Easy, you're badly injured" Milly said

"I thought you were getting her out of here" TK said

"I am" Milly said teleporting away

"Great now we can deal with him easily" Shigure said as he ran up to the blue evil ranger and did a sweeping kick while Matt and TK attacked with their blade weapons as Lena used her glove's claws to slash at him, only for the astral arms to block the claws and the blade connect with her stomach sending her rolling into Yusei who quickly caught her.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight" Yusei said

"No kidding, especially with Milly tending to Yada" Lena said

"Mind if I lend a hand?" a voice said as Mirio arrived and flicked out his wrist summoning his morpher "Dino Charger; ENERGIZE! UNLEASH THE POWER!" he shouted morphing into his Gold Ranger form "GOLD PTERA RANGER!" Mirio added summoning his blade

"So there are more than six teams" Dark Echo Blue said "Intriguing, but unfortunately I'm out of time" Dark Echo Blue said suddenly disappearing

"Where did he go?" Mirio asked

"Keep you guard up" Yusei said

"Do you think he left?" Matt asked

"I'm not sure" TK said scanning the area

"Hey you guys okay?" Sugino asked as he ran up to them

"Yeah, problem is he's gone" Yusei said

"Same with us" Kataoka said

"Our targets disappeared as well" Sugino said

* * *

"Your back already?" Dark Echo Pink asked as she saw Blue arrived "What happened?"

"I discovered something interesting" Blue said "But here" he said tossing the energy he had gathered to her

"ooh yummy" Pink said

"I've discovered that they've recruited other rangers" Blue said

"Ooh where from?" Pink asked

"The other grids, ones we have yet to travel to, meaning that they have made things both easier and harder for us" Blue said

"Should we talking to our master?" Pink asked

"Not yet, I would like to see what else this Ranger Alliance has in store for us" Blue said

"How many teams?" Pink asked

"six or seven on top of the two they have here already" Blue said

"Well, this is going to be fun" Pink smirked

* * *

"My head" Yada groaned

"Hey you okay?" Nagisa asked

"I feel tired, but no surprise that he drained my energy" Yada said

"But what did he do with it?" Joe asked checking Yada's vital data

"He was going to give it to their pink ranger since they can only absorb energy their own colour" Yada said

"Which means we'll have to find out the other two colours and come up with a way to stop them" Nagisa said

"And quickly" Joe said "Otherwise its game over"

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, and so that was the rangers first encounter with the Dark Echo Rangers, who will have assorted abilities and they will try to take the energy of the rangers, but with some many different rangers it will be tricky, also I had to go to Youtube and check out most of the morphing sequences so I could write them easier. Now I will start to have the bad guys use monsters in future chapter, but for now it will be just them against the rangers**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
